Pr 30/kjv
: }|1| 30:1 The words of Agur the son of Jakeh, even the prophecy: the man spake unto Ithiel, even unto Ithiel and Ucal, }} : }|2| 30:2 Surely I am more brutish than any man, and have not the understanding of a man. }} : }|3| 30:3 I neither learned wisdom, nor have the knowledge of the holy. }} : }|4| 30:4 Who hath ascended up into heaven, or descended? who hath gathered the wind in his fists? who hath bound the waters in a garment? who hath established all the ends of the earth? what is his name, and what is his son's name, if thou canst tell? }} : }|5| 30:5 Every word of God is pure: he is a shield unto them that put their trust in him. }} : }|6| 30:6 Add thou not unto his words, lest he reprove thee, and thou be found a liar. }} : }|7| 30:7 Two things have I required of thee; deny me them not before I die: }} : }|8| 30:8 Remove far from me vanity and lies: give me neither poverty nor riches; feed me with food convenient for me: }} : }|9| 30:9 Lest I be full, and deny thee, and say, Who is the LORD? or lest I be poor, and steal, and take the name of my God in vain. }} : }|10| 30:10 Accuse not a servant unto his master, lest he curse thee, and thou be found guilty. }} : }|11| 30:11 There is a generation that curseth their father, and doth not bless their mother. }} : }|12| 30:12 There is a generation that are pure in their own eyes, and yet is not washed from their filthiness. }} : }|13| 30:13 There is a generation, O how lofty are their eyes! and their eyelids are lifted up. }} : }|14| 30:14 There is a generation, whose teeth are as swords, and their jaw teeth as knives, to devour the poor from off the earth, and the needy from among men. }} : }|15| 30:15 The horseleach hath two daughters, crying, Give, give. There are three things that are never satisfied, yea, four things say not, It is enough: }} : }|16| 30:16 The grave; and the barren womb; the earth that is not filled with water; and the fire that saith not, It is enough. }} : }|17| 30:17 The eye that mocketh at his father, and despiseth to obey his mother, the ravens of the valley shall pick it out, and the young eagles shall eat it. }} : }|18| 30:18 There be three things which are too wonderful for me, yea, four which I know not: }} : }|19| 30:19 The way of an eagle in the air; the way of a serpent upon a rock; the way of a ship in the midst of the sea; and the way of a man with a maid. }} : }|20| 30:20 Such is the way of an adulterous woman; she eateth, and wipeth her mouth, and saith, I have done no wickedness. }} : }|21| 30:21 For three things the earth is disquieted, and for four which it cannot bear: }} : }|22| 30:22 For a servant when he reigneth; and a fool when he is filled with meat; }} : }|23| 30:23 For an odious woman when she is married; and an handmaid that is heir to her mistress. }} : }|24| 30:24 There be four things which are little upon the earth, but they are exceeding wise: }} : }|25| 30:25 The ants are a people not strong, yet they prepare their meat in the summer; }} : }|26| 30:26 The conies are but a feeble folk, yet make they their houses in the rocks; }} : }|27| 30:27 The locusts have no king, yet go they forth all of them by bands; }} : }|28| 30:28 The spider taketh hold with her hands, and is in kings' palaces. }} : }|29| 30:29 There be three things which go well, yea, four are comely in going: }} : }|30| 30:30 A lion which is strongest among beasts, and turneth not away for any; }} : }|31| 30:31 A greyhound; an he goat also; and a king, against whom there is no rising up. }} : }|32| 30:32 If thou hast done foolishly in lifting up thyself, or if thou hast thought evil, lay thine hand upon thy mouth. }} : }|33| 30:33 Surely the churning of milk bringeth forth butter, and the wringing of the nose bringeth forth blood: so the forcing of wrath bringeth forth strife. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *